


Secret

by riahchan



Series: Expectant Time [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garp is in on Smoker's secret. (Part of Expectant Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Title: Secret  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Characters: Smoker, Garp  
Word Count(if applicable): 103

It was afternoon when Smoker found himself drinking tea with Vice Admiral Garp. He hadn't managed to escape yet and was ignoring what he could of Garp's prattle. He'd managed fairly well until Garp paused for a moment, looked at him seriously, and said, "So the kid's not yours, right?"

Smoker just glared at the now grinning man.

Garp continued, looking uncommonly sober. "Ace wasn't mine either. That doesn't change anything, does it?"

Smoker snorted. Of course, it didn't change anything at all.


End file.
